Torchwood Teens
by AnnoyingLittlePixiexxx
Summary: Torchwood set in a school with normal ish kids. Rated for possible later chapters. Based on the real series but more school fitted. Gwen's the new girl. Will Torchwood 3, the coolest group in the school, ever accept her?


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Torchwood… I would have looked after Ianto (and Tosh and Owen) much better than Russell T Davis has…**

**Ok, so I've decided to completely rewrite this and stick to my original idea of rewriting the story as though it was set in a school.**

**For those of you who have already read this, this is the first two chapters combined but the rest will be new so hope you like it!**

It was always horrible starting a new school. She couldn't really remember starting Primary school and when she started secondary school there was 119 other new students in the same position as her. Now, she was the only new student and it was the middle of year nine. Everybody here would already have their groups and wouldn't want anybody new ruining their gangs.

'Well,' Gwen thought, 'I don't see how this can't go perfectly and by the end of the day I'll have loads of friends and a pack of boys after me! _**Not!**_'

She took a deep breath and walked into her new school. 'Torchwood High School'. What a weird name!

She stood in the corridor feeling lost. She was lost! Great!

"Need some help?" asked a boy coming up to her.

"Err… yes please. Gwen Cooper. I'm new." She held out her hand for him to shake.

'He was cute' she thought 'Very cute.'

"Pleased to meet you Gwen Cooper I'm new. I'm Rhys Williams." He grinned at her.

"Pleased to meet you I'm Rhys Williams!" She grinned back.

"So I suppose I should show you where you need to be and all…"

"Do you mind?"

"Course not! Come on, what form you in?"

"Err… form 3…"

"Cool same as me! I'll show you to all your lessons!"

"Sure!" He seemed eager.

_Gwen POV:_

If everybody was this nice then this school was going to be a treat! Just as I was thinking that a group of people walked past us.

"Who is that?"

"That is Yvonne (he pointed at the curly haired one at the front. Obviously the leader) and her_ followers. _They call themselves Torchwood one."

All the girls were wearing too much makeup and all the boys looked like proper Goths. You could see the marks on their wrists… note to self. Don't even think of making friends with them.

"And who are they?" I gestured to another group of people.

A guy with an army type coat over his uniform, another boy with his shirt untucked and his hair a mess (had he _ever _washed it?), a girl with dark curly hair chatting to the scruffy boy, a Japanese girl with glasses and a younger boy with his uniform in perfect condition was trailing behind them.

"That's Harkness (Rhys gestured to the guy in the coat). Call's himself 'Captain Jack Harkness'. Probably just an obsessed 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fan or something. That's Suzie Costello. (Curly haired girl) Dated her for a while… Not my type… genius but not nerdy if you get where I'm coming from… (I nodded) That's Owen Harper (scruffy boy). Don't get in his way. Rough kid… quite clever though. (I stole a glance at him. He glared in my direction so I quickly looked away.) That's Toshiko Sato. Bordering on the nerd thing. Cleverer than Suzie. Tends to keep to herself. They all do really. And that's Ianto Jones. He's in year eight. Don't know his as well. Don't know why he hangs out with them. They just ignore him, poor kid… anyway, that's Torchwood three. That's what they call themselves I mean."

"Who are you then?" I asked after a pitiful glance at Ianto, "Torchwood 2?"

"No, we don't follow the Torchwood number whatever thing. They (he pointed at three guys in football kits) are Torchwood two. Sport mad. They have a match this morning; that's why they are in their kits. Archie (the blond dude at the front who was talking while the others listened) is team captain."

I nodded trying to remember it all… I gave up.

"You don't need to remember any of that if you don't want to. All you need to know is that I'm Rhys Williams and I'm going to be showing you around!" He squeezed my hand and I smiled at him. This wasn't going to be as easy as I had thought!

_Gwen POV break:_

Rhys introduced me to all his mates at break. I couldn't remember all their names but I think one was called Andy.

"Anyway, got a detention at lunch with the others, Andy hasn't so he'll look after you," Rhys explained. I didn't miss the glance Rhys shot at Andy. Was it jealousy?

"Only because they were stupid enough to get caught!" Andy whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"What?" demanded Rhys.

"Nothing!" we both said before smiling at each other. He glared at Andy again. I could barely keep a straight face.

"Looks like I'll be looking after you at lunch then." Andy grinned.

"Looks like it!" I grinned back.

_Gwen POV Lunch:_

After we had eaten, me and Andy made our way onto the yard. He was explaining what had happened to land all the others in detention and how he had escaped.

"And so-"

The girl with curly dark hair ran onto the yard.

"Tom has been run over!" she yelled.

Torchwood three ran towards where the girl had come from. They were swiftly followed by Torchwood one and two.

"Oh my God!" Gwen screamed when she saw the boy, drenched I blood.

"Third one this month," Andy sighed, "leave it to three."

The scruffy boy, Owen, was bandaging the wounds.

"Is he allowed to do that?"

"He is an amazing doctor and we don't have a school nurse. He always does it."

They acted as if it was normal for a 14 year old boy to do that.

"Will he be ok?" I asked as the three Torchwoods walked away, Owen and Jack carrying Tom.

"He'll live."

"The voice came from Yvonne. Why did everybody here act as if all this was normal?

_Gwen POV After school:_

"Hey! You lot!" I ran after Torchwood three. They turned around. I hadn't really rehearsed what I was going to say.

"I was wondering if I could… you know… like hang out-"

"No vacancies." Jack cut me off.

They turned around and continued to walk. I was pissed off but I wasn't giving up!

_Gwen POV Next day:_

I bought six slices of pizza and walked towards where I though they would be. I couldn't see them. Luckily I heard Jack's loud booming voice over the racket everybody else was making. I ran towards the road which was where I thought I had heard them talking.

"I can't believe you Suzie-"

I saw Suzie standing on the opposite side of the road from the others.

"Why did you push them into the road?"

I stared at them in amazement.

"Those football nerds get all that attention for kicking a ball around a field! I get none! For all I do for Torchwood three and-"

"Suzie don't be stupid! I-"

"I hate you all!" she screamed and jumped in front of a passing car.

"Suzie!" they all yelled.

I ran down to them and helped them lift her up. Tosh was crying and the others looked like they wanted to. We lifted her to the side of the road and Owen checked her over before the ambulance came.

"She should be alright," I heard him say. That was a relief. I think…

Jack came up to me.

"Thanks."

"What for?" I asked.

"Helping with the body and all…"

He sat down next to me.

"You know what I said about no vacancies and all…"

"Yes?" Now I was interested!

"Well… with Suzie gone and all… and since you helped…"

"Really!" Yes!

"Sure." He got up.

"Well, see you tomorrow Gwen Cooper!"

"Huh? Oh, yes, bye!"

I was into Torchwood three!

**Please review!**


End file.
